a new princess
by goddessofsnow
Summary: Mia gets preg before she becomes queen! Michael and Mia have no choice but to keep it because it’s Mia’s baby. During Mia's pregnancy most of her class including herself go on a long trip. please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Mia gets preg before she becomes queen! Michael and Mia have no choice but to keep it because it's Mia's baby and it will be the new heir after her death. During Mia's pregnancy most of her class and herself goes on a long trip to Europe. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: don't own Princess Diaries except the new characters and plot

Chapter 1 (Mia's journal)

_October 14-in G and T (gifted and talented)_

Hey! Sorry I haven't written since August. I was really busy with all my princess duties, and of course, my boyfriend Michael and his sister Lilly (my best friend).

Right now I am not doing anything except write in my journal. I'm not doing Algebra at the moment because I haven't written in here for ages and I think I should catch up.

So, I should probably tell you a little bit about my summer in Genovia.  
The weather was really beautiful, and occasionally there were rainy days, but that doesn't really matter much. Guess who I saw again? Prince Rene! He isn't single anymore-his girlfriend is Miss.Italy (her name is Maria Jazmin). She was VERY annoying. She can't speak English, so she and Rene were talking in Italian all the time to each other, and she knows I'm not princess material, so she kept looking at me and giggling, and occasionally snorting. It made me want to barf all over her perfect feet.

Nothing much interesting happened in Genovia, really, except balls and special events.

When I got back home I called Michael immediately and we had the best time talking!  
I missed him so much and when I hear his hot, deep voice I feel like I want to melt.

He's too gorgeous I don't think anyone can handle it! Well I was exaggerating a little but you know what I mean! I can't wait until after school so I can hang out at the Moscovitz's place and be with Michael (and of course Lilly, but in terms of friendship).

I missed Michael so much! When I saw him, I ran into his arms and nearly knocked him over. It made me feel like I had nothing to worry about, but of course I do.  
Oops, sorry! I have to go because G and T is over and we've got socials next.

_October 18th-in my room_

I just came back from a really good date! Michael invited me to one of his friend's parties (they also said I could go). It's one of those parties that involves alcohol, but I swear I am NOT going to touch a single bottle. I can't get drunk and go hyper and embarrass the people of Genovia, what if someone who wasn't drunk got a photo of me, and sent it to the newspaper to write an article about how Princess Mia got so drunk she couldn't even speak properly? That would be even more embarrassing then that time when I was 'kissed' by Josh Ritcher (who, by the way, is a total son-of-a-bitch). I wonder how Michael felt when he saw the picture? I should ask him tomorrow.

Michael said he loves me again! I'm over the moon with joy! I could fly over it, too!  
Michael Moscovitz loves ME! I am sooo lucky!

Lilly says I should stop going on about it. Well, I suppose it makes her feel kinda weird because Michael's her brother, right? But I don't care, I love him! So I'm allowed to be happy about it as much as I want.

_October 24th-in health and safety_

The party's tomorrow evening! I got permission from my mom to go, but obviously I didn't tell her about the alcohol and stuff. I hope nothing serious happens.

I can't stay in this class. It's so boring. Plus, my heart is dying for Michael! I'm sorry if you find me very mushy. I can't help the way I feel.

_October 26th-my room_

Well, the party was a complete disaster. I don't know what happened. I was having the best time of my life, dancing and partying with Michael and his friends, who were being really friendly to me. We played a game of truth or dare (it was really serious) and I had to go into a room with Michael alone for half an hour. I didn't touch the wine, but I DID go into the bedroom with Michael alone, and we started making out right away, and eventually we got personal and well-you know.

Why am I such an idiot? I didn't even know what to do! I can't believe I let him do that with me! Shit! Oh, my mom will KILL me if she finds out!

_October 27th-my room_

I just came back from Michael's house. I was really upset, so he held me for a long time and talked to me in a soothing voice, saying that everything will be okay and I'd probably be fine. I love being in Michael's arms. It's the best feeling for me. While Michael and I were sitting in his room, Lilly, Shameeka, Ling Su and Tina were filming the next episode for Lilly's show. They had to go to the streets to film it. I can't wait to see it after, it should be really funny!

When Michael kisses me, all my worries go away for the moment. I feel like I don't have any problems or anything at all, I feel like I'm just me. Just a plain ole person.

I gotta go study, though. Bye!

_October 29th-in bed_

I'm surprised-I'm actually sick today. I threw up a few times this morning, and mom didn't know why because I was perfectly fine yesterday. I don't know why, either.

Michael said he was going to come over after school to hang out with me (isn't he sweet?) and he was going to play me some songs on his guitar. I can't wait!

LATER

Spent the whole day in bed. It was _tres _boring. I managed to catch up on some Algebra and socials, though. When Michael came over, he sat next to my bed and played me a lot of songs. I loved them all! He kissed me, too, and talked to me for a while.

_October 31st-my room_

It's Halloween! I'm sick, again. I couldn't go over to Lilly's house to watch movies with our friends (and Michael) because of it. I hate being sick, it ruins everything. Oh well, at least I don't have to go to my princess lessons. Ha!

So instead of having fun with my friends I have to lay in bed listening to fire crackers go off.  
Oh, wait! I just had an idea-I could rest in my mom's bed and watch some movies using her TV, which is colour instead of black and white, like mine.

LATER

Watching Spanglish. It's okay so far. I've watched Scary movie 3, and the Panic room.

I'm eating popcorn too. This isn't so bad-Fat Louie's beside me, so I have him for company. Do I sound like a loner? Ha ha, I hope not. Oh well, it's not like anyone is going to read this and shout, "Princess Mia's a loner!" that would be embarrassing.

Oh, I gotta go, an exciting part is about to happen.

_November 11th-my room_

Wow, I haven't written for a week! I had to catch up on so much homework. It was awful! I am still sick-been throwing up a lot. Mom took me to the doctor's but he couldn't find anything wrong with me. I wonder what's wrong? I hope this won't continue for a month. That would mean I'd miss more school than I can afford, and I'd be really behind and miss way too much. Lilly would be really worried too, and would bug me a lot about it, which I totally DON'T need. I'm already suffering the flu. Today is also Remembrance day, and Monday's a holiday, and if I'm sick again I totally can't do anything fun with my friends, and I already missed Halloween with them. Damn it!

_November 13th-my room_

I hate being sick! It's so, so annoying. I actually don't feel sick during the day, just the morning. My mom still makes me stay home and in bed because she doesn't want me getting sick in school, in case I get sick during the day. So far it's just morning and late morning. I don't know what's wrong with me. It's very weird.

Sorry about these short entries. My homework is keeping me from writing my long ones.

_November 15th –my room_

**I can't stand this any longer! **I hate throwing up. It gives me a weird feeling.

_November 25th-my room_

I've just noticed that my belly looks a slight bigger than it used to be (I have a flat one).

I don't know why-maybe I've gained some weight? I don't know. I think I might have, but I'll just have to see-I hope I'm not pregnant-did I get morning sickness?

AN: hey-sorry if Mia seems a little out of character-I'm working on it! Please review!


	2. NovDecentries

Disclaimer: don't own Princess Diaries except the new characters and plot

Chapter 2 (Mia's journal)

_November 28th_

I'm still sick. I can't believe this. I am going to have to go to the doctor's _again. _Why? Why me? Why can't I live a normal life without throwing up every single damn morning/afternoon? It's driving me _insane! _I can't believe this. I've never been sick this long before. I'm kind of worried I might be pregnant. With Michael's baby! I know, I should be happy because Michael and I will HAVE to be a couple when we grow up, and he won't have to leave me! Well, I guess if I look at it this way, pregnancy won't be so bad. But still-how will I go to school? And what on earth will my mom and dad say?  
And all my friends, and Michael?

Okay, maybe I should just calm down. I'm not even sure if I really AM pregnant. I don't know what to do, should I keep it or give it up for adoption, or let mom look after it?

Calm down, Mia! Okay. I am trying really hard, you know? But it's just not doing much. I can't believe this. I really can_not _believe this. I am only 17!

I can't write anymore. Too upset. Talk to you later.

_November 30th-home again_

Okay. Since I'm home from school, maybe I should write a little bit about how I'm feeling.

WHY? WHY? WHY?

If Michael and I ARE going to have a baby, it will be the new prince/princess of Genovia, and it will be OUT OF WEDLOCK! Imagine what Grandmere would say?  
Oh my god, I haven't even thought of HER!

Holy crap, I CAN'T have a baby out of wedlock! Grandmere will be EXTREMELY pissed. She'll probably treat me like a totally different person. I can't believe what an idiot I am.

Oh, wait. If I DO have a baby, Michael will HAVE to be my husband, and the new Prince (of the second generation). Prince Michael Moscovitz Renaldo of Genovia. Doesn't that look so regal? I love Michael, and I'm sure he'd love to be my husband, because he already sort of is-I mean, we've been together for almost two years now.

Imagine what life would be like, living with Michael, and waking up every morning to see his gorgeous face. Wouldn't you like that? I sure would. So, what is so bad about being pregnant when you're in my situation?

Oh my god, what am I DOING? This is absolutely horrible! I am going to be so dead.  
It will be in every single newspaper, EVERYONE will know about it!  
I'll probably be called a slut, too. By the popular girls. Oh, shit!

_December 6th_

That's it! I'm over my sickness, thank god!

I've been looking at my belly every once in a while, and I notice a small-ish lump. I'm not sure if that's a pregnant belly or a weight-gaining belly. I hope it's the weight-gaining belly.

I told Michael that I think I might be pregnant, and he said I should take one of those tests. I'll do that tomorrow.

CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS

_December 8th_

I AM pregnant. It was positive. SHIT! I was so upset, that Michael had to hold me for about an hour just to help me feel better. He said he'd marry me because he loves me, and he wants to help me with the baby, and he said he doesn't mind being the new prince of Genovia (and some day king). Well, who wouldn't? But I was so grateful to him that I just wanted to kiss him for ages, but I couldn't so I just kissed him a few times and told him how much I loved him and that I was so, so grateful.

"Mia," he said, "I'm happy for us. I know it's not going to be easy, but I'm happy."  
"You are?" I said, "I'm devastated! What will Grandmere say?"  
"Calm down, angel," he said, holding me and stroking my hair.  
"But it's out of wedlock!" I moaned. "Just imagine what she'll do to me! No, I don't want to imagine it!"  
Michael kissed me gently and said, "it won't be out of wedlock."  
"What?" I said, "of course it is!"  
Michael shook his head. "Not if I marry you it isn't."

I stared up at him. I could NOT believe it! Was he going to ask me to marry him?  
But I'm only 17! "Are you….." I began, but for some reason I was too afraid to ask.

Michael kissed me again, touching his tongue against mine. "Not today," he answered.  
"Maybe another day." Oh. That was kind of disappointing. He moved a hand from my shoulder onto my belly, and I put my hand on top of his. Hopefully we'll become a family.

I am not going to tell Grandmere for a long time. Or my parents. Grandmere will just have to find out for herself!

_December 14th_

Hey, sorry for not writing! But you will NEVER guess what happened today at school!

I entered my name in a contest to win a 10 month trip to Europe along with a lot of other students, and MY NAME WAS DRAWN!  
Here's the full list:

Mia Thermopolis

Lilly Moscovitz (YES!)  
Shameeka Taylor

Tina Hakim Baba

Josh Ritcher

Lana Weinberger (oh, great)

Zara Welton

Justin Baxendale (what the hell?)

Boris Pelkowski

Amber Smith

Daniel Hill

James Chang

Maria Lee

Kenny Showalter (oh, no)

Xia Li Zhang

Michael Jensen

I CAN'T BELIEVE I WON! I GET TO GO TO EUROPE WITH MY THREE GOOD FRIENDS!

The only bad thing is, Michael wasn't chosen. TEN MONTHS without Michael? And during my pregnancy? What if my parents won't let me go?

After school, Lilly, Shameeka, Tina, and I went over to Tina's house to celebrate. We had the BEST time! We danced to music, ate junk food (I had to be careful because of the baby) and watched some movies. I AM SOO HAPPY!

_December 16th _

I told my mom about winning a free ten month trip to Europe with 15 other students in my grade. "That's wonderful, honey! I'm so proud of you!" She said.  
"So, can I go?" I asked.  
"Of course!" She answered. "You have to ask your father and your grandmother too, though."  
"I know," I said. "But thank you so much!"  
"Will Michael be coming with you?" Mom asked.  
"No," I answered sadly, "he didn't get chosen, since he's not in my grade."  
Suddenly the phone rang, and my mom answered it. "Helen Thermopolis speaking," she said. "Oh…sure. Here she is." She handed me the phone.  
"Mia? It's Michael."  
"Hey Michael!" I said. "You won't BELIEVE what just happened to-"  
"You won," he said, "I know."  
"What's wrong, babe?" I asked. "Are you gonna miss me?"  
I went upstairs with the phone to my room, and closed the door.  
"You could say that," he said.  
"Aww, I'm sorry, baby," I told him, "I know you're going to miss me."  
"What about the baby?"  
"My friends will watch out for me. And don't you think it's a good idea? My family won't find out until I come back home. Then there's no choice."  
"Yeah, I know. It's just.. I won't be there for the birth."  
"Honey, don't worry. I'll tell you all about it."  
"And I won't be there during the growing, either."  
"Baby, you know we can have another one after we're married. When I'm older."  
"Okay, I guess that's fair enough. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"I'm really happy for you, of course. Are you free on Friday?"  
"I think so. Want to go out?"  
"That's what I was going to ask you. To celebrate your success."  
"Aww, that's so sweet."  
We decided to go out for Chinese since we both love Asian food. I can't wait!

_December 18th _

The date was so much fun! Michael and I ate a lot, and then we made out at the beach after that. My romantic life is awesome!

The only problem was, I had forgotten about today's princess lessons. Grandmere was waiting downstairs as I came down for the day, and she told me we had to go straight to her mansion. I was surprised. But then I realized that I DO have princess lessons on Saturdays. DAMN!

We spent the whole time practicing my _ordering food and beverages in 7 languages _thing. At the end of the lesson, I told Grandmere that my name had been chosen along with 15 other students in my grade to go on a ten month trip to Europe.  
Well, she exploded.

"TEN MONTHS?"  
"Yes, Grandmere! I think this is a really, really good opportunity for me! We're going to go everywhere! Please?"  
"TEN MONTHS WITHOUT YOUR LESSONS?"  
"Come ON, Grandmere, it's not going to kill us! And wouldn't it be good for the princess of Genovia to see the rest of Europe? It would be a good learning experience!"  
"NO. I will NOT let Genovia down by letting their PRINCESS skip TEN MONTHS OF LESSONS for a TRIP!"  
"Grandmere, it's not just a trip! It's a LEARNING EXPERIENCE." I think.

"Don't you shout at me!" She snapped, even though I hadn't shouted at her. I just said the words more loudly so she could understand them.  
She was fuming. It wasn't a big deal! I'm sure my dad would let me go.  
"PLEASE Grandmere? I won't ask you for anything less important than this!"  
"Are you saying that your princess duties are less important? If this is the reason, then I am NOT allowing you to go!" She snapped. Boy, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

"It's not, Grandmere, I swear on a bible it's not!"  
"Don't you use that language! It's inappropriate!"  
"No, it isn't. I swear it isn't!"  
"I don't know, Mia. It'll take a few days to decide."  
"Grandmere, it's a FREE trip! We don't have to pay anything for it!"  
Grandmere's face lightened up a little.

"Well, I suppose I shall think about it," she said. "I'll let you know in two days."  
Two days! Geez.

I just hope she'll let me go!

AN: please review! And tell me if you like it! Thanks


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own Princess Diaries except the new characters and plot

AN: here's the next chapter! Oh and I did change Mia's age for the story. Sorry if things are sort of messed up! R&R!

Chapter 3

_December 19th_

God, why is it taking Grandmere SO LONG to decide? I mean, today I already asked my dad! I called him on the phone at around noon today. Here's how it went:

"Hello, this is Prince Philippe Renaldo speaking."  
"Hi dad, it's me."  
"Hello, Mia. What's new?"  
I told him about the contest and my name being drawn with 15 other students. He was really happy for me, and said he was proud of me that I won.

"That's great, Mia! I'm very happy and proud of you!"

"So, may I go?"  
"Of course! Have you asked your mother?"  
"Yeah, and she said I could go. But Grandmere said she'd tell me in two days."  
"Two days?"  
"I know! Can you tell her that you and mom allowed me to go? I mean, she can't make ALL the decisions around here, she's not the queen."  
"Actually, she is."  
"No, she's the Dowager Princess. And still, just because she thinks she's higher than me doesn't make her get to run my life."  
"I know that, Mia. I'll make sure she'll let you go."  
"Really? Thank you!"  
"No problem. I'll see you soon."  
We said goodbye, and hung up. I decided to go over to Lilly's house, since I was pretty bored.

When I got to Lilly's house, she had Boris over.  
"Hi, Mia!" She said. "Come on in."  
"Hey, Lilly," I said. "Thanks!"  
"Michael's at his band practice," she said, "you just missed him."  
"Damn," I said. "Oh well. So what are you and Boris up to?"  
"I vas joost playing Lilly my new violin sonata. Do you vant to hear it?" Boris asked in his heavy Russian accent.  
I glanced at Lilly, who said, "it's very good. I think it's probably Boris's best sonata."  
"Okay," I said. "Are you going to hear it again, Lilly?"  
"No thanks," Lilly said, "once is enough. I'm going to go to my room to think of ideas for my next episode. Have fun!" She smiled at us and left the room.

I sat on the couch and Boris stood up. He told me the name of the sonata and began playing it. Boris was very good. I think he's improved a lot since last year, and I told him.  
"Thank you," he said. "I think I am going to see vhat Lilly's up to."  
After that, Lilly had already thought of a new idea for her episode.

_Lilly tells it like it is_

_For this episode, I am going to interview random people in the mall and asking them what they like most about the mall. Then I'm going to ask them random questions, and after they leave, I am going to get my friends to mimick them and speak just the way they spoke. It will be a hilarious episode!_

That sounded pretty good to me. I can't wait to try it! Lilly says we're going to the mall on Saturday, if we're free.

We're going on the ten month trip the week after the Christmas holidays. Oh my god, Christmas is in 6 days! Whoa.

I still remember my pregnancy, I haven't forgotten it. I can't wait until it's born, and Michael and I can give it names. It should be a long name, because it's going to be a prince or princess.

For guys, I like Alexander, Jordan, James, and Daniel. For girls I like Maria, Elena, Amber, Larissa, Emma, Caitlyn, and Rosa.

I don't know whether Michael likes them, though. I am going to ask him when he comes back.

Prince Jordan Alexander Moscovitz Renaldo (I wanted to get the Thermopolis in there, but it doesn't sound good beside 'Moscovitz')

Prince Daniel James Moscovitz Renaldo

Princess Rosa Marie Moscovitz Renaldo

Princess Caitlyn Larissa Moscovitz Renaldo

Princess Amber Marie Moscovitz Renaldo

I don't know. I love ALL the names, but I'm not sure what Michael likes.

_December 20th _

Five days til Christmas! I bought a lot of presents so far.

Lilly –blank video tapes for her show

Michael -2 cds that he's been wanting to get, and a love card

Mom –a really nice hoodie that I think would look great on her

Dad -3 books

Grandmere –a ruby necklace (it was one of those beautiful and cheap ones on the shopping channel)

Fat Louie –some new toys

Shameeka –new make up

Tina -3 magazines and a romance novel

Ling Su –a sketch book and a cd she's been wanting

Boris –a classical cd (with violin sonatas)

I'm pretty sure they'll love it all. I went shopping by myself (actually, with Lars).

It was pretty busy, too.

Oh, by the way, Grandmere called. She said I could go! I'm so excited! Mom and Dad made her let me go. I've never been more grateful to them in my whole life.

I'M GOING TO EUROPE! I really can't believe this! It's like, the best thing that's ever happened to me! I called Michael and Lilly to tell them that I WAS going. Lilly was so happy, all she did was shriek! And Michael…well, I'm sure he wasn't that happy, because he won't be seeing his girlfriend for ten months. I promised I'd call him whenever I was at a hotel with a phone, and I'd let him know everything, about what I was doing, what happened, where we were going next, and how I'm doing with the baby.  
I'm SO GLAD that Michael hadn't accidentally let it slip to Lilly that I am carrying a future heir. Because then Lilly would've said it wasn't good for me to go, and she'd tell her parents to analyze me or whatever, and then they'd tell MY parents who'd definitely NOT let me go, plus they'd get all mad at me, and Grandmere's would be even WORSE.  
THANK GOD Michael and I hadn't told anyone, and thank god I'm going away for ten months! I'm saved! Just imagine the looks on their faces when I bring home a baby.  
Or, I could take it back to the palace of Genovia, and make my servants not tell anyone, ESPECIALLY not the media. Oh, god!

I think the only way is to let my maids raise the baby. They'd do a great job, I think.  
Then I'd be safe….ish.


	4. arriving in Greece

AN: back with a new chapter! please review! thanks

Chapter 4

December 25th

Christmas morning! Yesterday I gave my friends their presents and they gave me mine. I got a beautiful necklace-a heart shaped amythest pendant on a silver chain dripping with rhinestones-from Michael. It's amazing! I'll always wear it.  
I gave Michael my present, which he loved (of course). Lilly gave me the newest Dirty Dancing video, Tina gave me a romance guide, Shameeka gave me some awesome jewellry, Ling Su gave me a funky photo album, and Boris gave me a book (to read on the plane, he told me). Grandmere was sort of surprised that I'd given her jewellry, but mom, dad, and Mr.G all liked their presents. Mom gave me travel journals, so when I come back from the trip, she and Mr. G could read all about it (I must also write one for Michael too, to let him know how I am, what I'm doing, how I am with the baby, where we are etc), but I must NOTmention the future prince or princess in mom and Mr.G's travel journal (well-mine-but they're going to read it)! Dad gave me a digital camera so I could take photos on the trip! This is probably the best present I got (apart from Michael's, of course). I'm leaving in three days!

LATER

Michael and I just got back from the "Big Wong" Chinese restaurant. We had a really fun time talking. He also said how beautiful that necklace looked on me, and that it suited me really well. I'm at his house right now, just hanging out with him in his room, watching him play his guitar. He's so talented!  
Every once in a while, he looks up at me and gazes for a second, and looks back at his guitar. Oh, I have to go. He's finished his song now and wants to hold me.

December 27th

Oh hey, sorry for not writing. I'm preparing for...tomorrow! I can't believe it came! Well, almost. Michael called about four times today, saying he'd really miss me and I love you, and can I drive you to the airport tomorrow?  
I said sure he could, of course. Right now my room is a mess, and I'm trying to get most of my clothes into one suitcase (hahaha), and Fat Louie is lying around watching me. I'll miss him, too! I really hope my mom doesn't forget to feed him.  
The phone just rang. It was Lilly.  
"How's it going?"She asked.  
"Not well,"I answered, "my room looks like it got attacked by a hurricane!"  
She laughed. "I'm still packing,"she said, "Boris said it only took him a day."  
"A DAY? For a ten month trip?"  
"I know! It's crazy. He's like Mr.Fast-Guy or something."  
"hahaha. I wonder how many clothes he brought."  
"I hope it's more than five!"  
"Yeah."  
"So how is Michael going to live without you for ten months?"  
"I have no idea. I hope he'll stay committed to me and all. I'm writing him a travel journal."  
"That's a good idea."  
We talked for ten more minutes until she said, "sorry, I should get back to packing. Talk to you later!"  
"Okay. Bye!"

I wonder how Michael WILL stay committed to me? I mean, no seeing and going out with your girlfriend for ten months straight? That's gotta be harsh. Poor Michael! Tomorrow is the last day I'm going to see him...and I won't see him for more than half a whole year!

December 28th

_December 28th  
Michael,  
I know this day is going to be really hard for you. I want more than anything for you to come along! I'm sorry we have to be apart for all this time! I'll miss you like crazy. I will keep you updated on EVERYTHING. Today I'm feeling very excited, yet sad at the same time because I'll miss you and my family and all. I should go now because I'm leaving soon! I'm going to see you in a few minutes.  
Love you always,  
Mia xoxoxo_

_December 28th  
Mom and Mr.G's travel journal  
Hey-today is it! I'm actually leaving! I gotta go because Michael's picking me up. Later!  
Mia xoxo_

Wow! Today's the day! Michael's here, and I can't wait to see him. I'll write later on the plane.

LATER

It was SO hard to say good bye to Michael! It was like he couldn't let go of me. He kissed me and held me until I had to say in a firm voice, "I have to go now."  
He had tears in his eyes as he let me go. My mom was crying when I had to leave, too. I told her and Mr.G that I'd give them my travel book when I came back. I'm here beside Tina, Lilly is beside Boris, and Shameeka is beside her other friend, Xia Li Zhang. We're flying to London, then catchinga flight to GREECE!

_December 30th  
Michael,  
I'm here in Athens, Greece! We're staying here for two weeks and after that we're going to travel to the Greek islands, like Cyprus. It's very hot and humid here! We're staying in this nice hotel, and I'm sharing a room with Lilly and Tina. I miss you already! The baby's okay. I'm not showing yet. When I do, they'd better not make me go home!  
Well, I mean, I want to see you (of course) but I've always wanted to travel around Europe!  
Tomorrow afternoon we're going to see some of the ancient temples. I can't wait to take pictures and go shopping and stuff. I'm going to buy you something from every country I go to (don't worry, I won't go overboard).  
I hope you'll be able to handle not seeing me for ten months. I will try to handle it. Of course, I will also try to call you but I have to figure out all the time differences. Love you so much,  
Mia xoxoxo_

_December 30th  
(M and Mr.G's)  
Here in Athens! It's so hot and humid! I'm in a nice hotel right now, sharing a room with Lilly and Tina. We have a lot of fun just chatting at night time, and hanging out with Shameeka during the day. Tomorrow all of us are going to the ancient temples of the gods and goddesses and all of that stuff. I'll be sure to take photos (duh).  
This morning was so fun. The four of us girl friends (and Shameeka's other friend Xia Li Zhang) sat with us and had breakfast together. It was like a buffet. Cool, huh?  
Well I gotta go now! bye  
Mia xoxo_

(AN: review! thanks!)


	5. GreeceItaly

Chapter 5 –January entries

January 1st

Wow, new years here in Athens! This is pretty cool. I wonder how Michael's feeling, not being able to spend new years with me? I wonder what he's up to right now.

I also want to know what mom and Mr.G are up to. Hehe. I'm so glad I'm not showing yet! Maybe I should go to the palace of Genovia a few days before the birth. But what if I'm in _Russia? _That would be too much, I think. Damn. I wonder what everyone's reactions will be when they find out.

Oh sorry, I gotta go. We're all going to dinner now at this restaurant close to the hotel.

Bye for now!

January 2nd

Whoa, last night was the BOMB! Had a great time hanging and pigging out, and going completely psycho. Had to also be careful of what I ate, of course. I just ordered what I thought was good for me and the baby, and THEN I pigged out. Hahaha. It was new years, so everyone in the place just had a lot of fun. It was a huge restaurant, and they played upbeat Greek music, which was cool. After that, we went back to the hotel and had fun hanging out and chatting. I wish I could call Michael, but I think he's on holiday.

January 5th

Now we're in Crete. This island is where most of my mom's family comes from. It's a very beautiful island, and we're in ANOTHER hotel by the beach. Friggen awesome!

LATER

Wow, I'm having a blast here! We went to three different towns and went shopping! I bought Michael a CD of Greek guitar music. I think he'd like that. I also bought mom and Mr.G some Greek souvenirs. Mom's family comes from Crete, so I bought her some stuff from this island, just because.  
LATER, BACK AT HOTEL

Stupid Boris. I don't even know why they LET him bring his stupid violin along! He's been practicing Bartok for an HOUR now! Grrr. I don't know how Lilly can stand going out with a violin nerd. I sure couldn't. Lilly says Michael isn't any better, because he's a "band geek". I laughed pretty hard. Michael is NOT a "band geek" because A, he's totally hot, B, he's dating a real princess, C, he's extremely talented and can write his own songs, D, he can play a lot of instruments, E, he's going to Columbia, and F, he's romantic, loyal, funny, and caring. So he is perfect in almost every way. In MY opinion.  
And okay, Lilly just laughed. Just because Michael is her brother, that doesn't mean she can put him down all the time. I actually think she's jealous of him, because he's perfect and talented and all.  
Maybe I should call Michael when we're in England, because I know the time difference there. We're going there in about two weeks, actually. I don't understand why we didn't go there first, because we had to land in their airport first thing. Oh well. I guess I can wait two weeks.

January 7th

Oh man, I can't believe I've forgotten to write in Michael's journal! And mom's, too!  
Yikes.

This afternoon, I came up with the most perfect names. For a girl, I thought of  
Alexandra Helen Marie. For a boy I thought of Jordan Alexander. Of course I'll have to ask Michael to see what he thinks. I added the Helen in the girl's name because I love my mom and she's done a lot for me (I love my dad too, I just don't think his name fits in with my idea for the boy) and Helen sounds good with Alexandra and Marie. Of course, my mom will be extremely happy. I don't think Grandmere would like it though, because

she doesn't like my mom, and SHE isn't being named after, or anything. She deserves it, though, because she's a bitch, and I don't want my daughter being named after one of those.

January 10th

Yikes, I haven't written in here for three whole days! Right now I'm in the island called Cyprus. We left on the 8th and we're in this nice hotel called _Athena's temple. _Right now I've got about 50 pictures.

Sorry, I gotta go because we're all going out to lunch now, and then to the beach!

_January 10th_

_Michael,_

_How is everything going? I hope you had fun on the holidays. I miss you so much! Guess what, I thought of names for our baby. I'm thinking of Alexandra Helen Marie (for a girl) and Jordan Alexander (for a boy). We're in the island of Cyprus right now, and before we were in Crete. We've been touring around the towns and all of that. I bought you a souvenir, too. I can't believe no one has noticed that I'm a princess around here! That's kind of funny. Well, I guess nobody looks real hard because I'm with a group of other kids.  
I'm doing okay and so is Lilly and everyone else!  
Love you lots,  
Mia xoxo_

January 12th

Sorry for not writing yesterday. We've been touring all afternoon, and when we came back I went straight to my hotel room and slept.  
Thankfully no one has seen my journal(s)! I'll try to keep them un-noticeable, so nobody will find out I'm pregnant, for a while.

I'll probably start to show next month. Well, I've already got a bump, but it's not very noticeable, I think. Actually it isn't, because so far no one has suspected me of being pregnant (_thank god!) _not even Lilly!  
Right now I'm in bed (it's night time) and I'm writing this while Lilly, Tina, and Shameeka are hanging out and chatting. Boris just came in to see Lilly. Oh great.  
It's not that I hate or don't like Boris, it's just that he gets VERY annoying every so often, and especially when he practices his funny violin tunes like Bartok. Ugh.

I think I'm going to stop writing, and join my friends. Bye for now!

January 14th

Our time in Greece is almost over! In two days we're going to Italy for a week, and then heading to England! Wow. I might have to get a new memory card soon for my camera.  
Not much is happening right now. I'm just hanging out in my hotel room with Tina and Shameeka. Lilly's out somewhere with Boris. Ew. Oh well.

Tina and Shameeka are looking at each other's pictures on their digital cameras (I let them look at mine too).  
God, it's so boring right now! Jeez…I really wish Michael were here!

January 17th

Here in Italy! Wow, it's really, really hot! We're staying in ROME right now! I'm still Tina, Shameeka and Lilly's room mates of course. So far nothing much has happened except arriving here. I'm so hot I can barely move…I don't know how people can stand living in the intense heat! My friends are heading straight over to the pool in a few seconds, so I should stop now and go with them! I need it!

January 19th

OH MY GOD, I can't believe what an IDIOT I am! I left my travel journal for Michael ON MY BED, like right on my bed, and Lilly was looking for an extra piece of paper, (my journal is like a really thick notebook) and she opened it, and saw the FIRST ENTRY! And you know what's in the first entry? I told him I would keep him updated on EVERYTHING, _including the baby! _Why am I such a pathetic, careless idiot?  
Lilly was steaming mad.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" She shouted. "YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO TELL ME, YOUR _BEST FRIEND!_" (I am SO glad Tina and Shameeka weren't in the room at the time!) "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID? YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN CROWNED _QUEEN, _MORON!"  
"SHUT UP, LILLY!" I yelled back.

"NO, I WON'T SHUT UP!" She screamed. "YOU-YOU- DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS HAS DONE TO ME?"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, TO _YOU, _LILLY ELENA MOSCOVITZ? YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WITH A-YOU KNOW!"  
"I DON'T CARE! YOU KNOW WHAT IT'LL DO TO MICHAEL?"  
"NOTHING! HE'S HAPPY!"  
"HAPPY? _HAPPY? _HE'S GOING TO BE A FRIGGEN KING!"  
"LILLY, SHUT UP!" I shouted so loudly, that the people across the room knocked on the door and scolded us for screaming. Only we couldn't understand it, because it was in German. Lana came over and said, "what the fuck is going on, idiots? Can't you see some people are trying to chill, without you making such a friggen racket? Like, _god. _You're like so rude!"  
I closed the door in her face, and turned to face Lilly. "Lilly," I said slowly, "I am a _princess. _And if you tell a single soul, I will make sure to punish you when Michael is living in the palace with me!"

_That _made her shut up.  
"Fine," she said, "but everyone will find out sooner or later!"

Oh my god. Now I feel even worse! I can't believe it. Poor Genovia has an idiot for a princess! Jeez.  
Now I don't even know what to say, or write!

January 20th

Well, last night was a complete disaster. Lana told Miss. Sanchez about our yelling scene and we got punished. So instead of going touring tomorrow with everyone else, Lilly and I have to stay in our hotel rooms. For the WHOLE DAY. Thanks a lot, Lilly Moscovitz.

AN: review and I'll write more! xx


End file.
